Dinotrux: Imagination
by SuperDescendant101
Summary: Dinotrux is in for a world of imagination. Follow me and my fellow Dinotrux to stop D-structs and my arch enemy from chasing us out of the Crater. Alright, LET'S TRUX IT UP!


**Time to dive into the next part of the Imagination series, the world of the Dinotrux. This show is on Netflix if you haven't seen it before, and boy do I love it for its creativity and the power of teamwork. The Dinotrux are basically dinosaurs made of metal, gears, and wheels or treads, giving them more of a tank appearance. **

**Dinotrux Species so far:**

**1\. Tyrannosaurus Trux or T-Trux**

**2\. Craneosaur**

**3\. Ankylodump**

**4\. Dozeratops**

**5\. Stegarbosaurus**

**6\. Reptools**

**7\. Scraptor**

**8\. Scrapadactyle**

**9\. Pounderserolophous**

**10\. Gluphosaurs**

**11\. Scraptools**

**12\. Aquadons**

**13\. Cementasaurs**

**14\. Drillasaurs**

**15\. Hydrodon**

**16\. Junktools**

**17\. Liftasaurs**

**18\. Pteracopters**

**19\. Rollodons**

**20\. Sawmetrodon**

**21\. Tortools**

**Yeah, that's a lot of Dinotrux species. Keep in mind that I don't fully understand the scientific wording or motor type of words but I'll try my best to type them so that we could all understand it. Other than that, enjoy the story!**

Speech

_Thoughts_

_Creations_

**_Transformations_**

Translations

* * *

We find ourselves outside in the open area, filled by the species of Dinotrux, dinosaurs turned machines. Craneosaurs using their long necks and crane hook to pick up stray rocks and moving them somewhere else. Then we see two adult Dozeratops fighting over on who should be higher in rank. Two adult Ankylodumps and one baby are conversing with each other until one of them backed up hard into a rock wall and rocks and boulders crashed into the bed of the trux. Then we inch forward into a dark cave where two big glowing eyelights shone from the entrance. All the other trux stopped what they're doing and looked into the direction of the cave, and what came out terrified them.

"RUN! T-TRUX!" One of the Dinotrux screamed as he drove away along with the rest of the trux that were in the area. As the most ferocious of all of the trux was none other than a T-Trux. This T-Trux, in particular, is Ty Rux, or Ty for short, having waking up from his slumber, his roar sounded off and carried for miles until it stopped to yawn in relief.

Ty drove up to a boulder and scratched one of his treads on the side of the rock, "Ah yeah, that's the stuff. Right...there." He said relaxed as he placed his tread back onto the ground. He took a whiff of the air to smell for his favorite food that most trux like to eat. He found a spot and tossed a boulder out of the way with his big open jaws and found his breakfast.

"Ah, ore." He said in relief as he opened up his mouth and munched on the scrumptious ore, only to be interrupted by a loud rumbling noise that caught his attention, but he went back to munching on the ore until the rumbling happened again as he looked up to the volcano and almost went into shock.

The volcano was erupting and Ty was in the middle of the crash zone. He sped up down an open field behind a couple of Ankylodumps and a baby one falling behind. The baby gasped as it doesn't think it could keep up. Ty, being the nicest T-Trux you have ever met, came up from behind the baby and grabbed with his jaws, but not crushing the baby and placed it inside the adult Ankylodumps bed as he said, "There you go little guy."

The baby smiled, "Thank you," but almost got crushed by a falling meteorite as it split them apart as Ty tried desperately to dodge all the incoming fireballs. He managed to get far enough from the volcano to see his home getting destroyed. He sighed, "My home, gone." He couldn't react fast enough to the flying boulder and it hit him straight on and it went all black.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

We see this white mansion that could easily fit a family of ten, but nope, it houses the Imaginator or me of course. You probably know me by now as I went through 2 different universes already, not to mention kicked butt in the process. The Demons of Olympo haven't done anything in a while so I went down to my command center in the basement and typed onto the console.

"Since I'm bored, I wonder what other universes that need my help?" I asked to myself. I typed a set of coordinates that can take me to a show that I liked when I first saw it. The Dinotrux universe, filled with wondrous mysteries. I activated the Nova Bridge and the swirling blue and green portal spawned out of nowhere. I mentally noted to change my appearance to fit in with the rest of the species that live there. I transformed as I jumped into the Nova Bridge immediately to avoid any damage to the bridge and it closed as soon as I jumped in. Leaving me to enjoy my day off so to speak.

* * *

**Earlier...**

Ty, the red T-Trux, found himself in a desert as he was limping off his right tread wheel as it was broken from the back. He shouted, "Hey, anybody out there!" He didn't hear a reply and sighed in frustration and kept on walking or limping ahead.

He needed something to eat, but every time he found the right spot, he always find nothing to eat on. He sighed again as he saw two Craneosaurs helping another Craneosaur on its side with their crane hooks. He tried shouting at them, but they ignored him. He wallowed in despair as he kept limping and found a nice little open area and took one last whiff.

He smelled it, the ore. He traced the smell to a small group of rocks, as other trux who see him screamed in fright and drove away. Ty ignored them as he used to this in his own home. He moved the rocks out of his way and found ore to munch on, he smiled or smiled in his own way, "Ah, ore." He started munching on the ore with satisfaction.

He wasn't the only one who was hungry, a small little mechanical lizard colored yellow and green, a Reptool named Revvit, ventured into the great beyond and came up to the sighting of Ty. The ore Ty was munching on crumbled and flew off to the side where it could be picked up by a small animal. Revvit gasped in happiness and ran on four legs while dodging the trux that were driving in between him and Ty and he managed to get to the chunk of ore.

Revvit tried moving it, drilling it, and smashing it, but it doesn't move an inch. But with a precise cut of the ore, he managed to roll it away from Ty, if only he got so far as Ty heard the noises below him and looked at Revvit. Revvit turned around to see Ty looking at him and saying, "Hey."

Revvit screamed and ran away to hide behind some boulders. Ty decided to be nice and called out, "I think you forgot something." Revvit looked towards Ty as the large T-Trux with his wrecking ball tail turned around and smash the ore into tiny little pieces for Revvit to eat.

"Come on, eat up." Ty passed the tiny ore pieces to Revvit who walked towards him cautiously.

"Is this some sort of trick?" Revvit asked.

"Hey, if I wanted to smash you, I would have done it by now," Ty replied.

"You are probably right," Revvit said.

"So what is a Reptool like yourself doing out here in this dangerous place?" Ty asked.

"I...took a calculated risk," Revvit replied.

"If you took that kind of risk, then you are one brave Reptool," Ty explained.

"I like to think that I am, oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am Revvit." Revvit introduced.

"Ty Rux, but you can call me Ty. So have you ever had a conversation with another Dinotrux before?" Ty asked.

"No, it is unheard of," Revvit explained.

Ty pushed a piece of ore towards Revvit and said, "Well, here's to first."

"Indeed," Revvit replied while eating a small piece of the ore and passed it back to Ty, "Here's to first."

Ty chuckled, "Well if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Ty turned around still limping because of his broken tread while Revvit spun one of his bits and hummed in interest.

**One hour later...**

Ty was still eating the ore when Revvit came up behind him to gain his attention as he dropped something metallic. Ty turned around and spied the object and joked, "I see you brought a friend."

"It is a bolt," Revvit said.

"I can see that," Ty remarked.

"I can use it to fix you broken tread," Revvit offered.

"Your..offering to help me?" Ty asked, not expecting this outcome and picked up his broken tread to show the damage.

"All Reptools can and solve all mechanical problems," Revvit boasted.

Ty was excited to be driving again, "Let's see what you got."

Revvit grabbed the bolt in his mouth and scurried behind Ty's right tread wheel and excess the problem. Revvit pushed the part of the tread with all of his strength back into its original spot while Ty looked on over his shoulder blades. Revvit flipped his body around and caught the part before it fell and placed the bolt inside the hole and screwed it back in, Revvit smiled in accomplishment and walked back towards Ty front side and said, "Feel free to test it," he screamed as Ty was already driving to test it out.

He shouted in happiness, "Yeah! Thanks, Revvit."

"Now I don't believe you should be here right now," Revvit sounded scared for some reason.

Ty scrunched his one of his eyelights and asked, "Why not?" After he said that a loud roar bellowed in the distance that spooked Ty and Revvit.

"That is why you shouldn't be here." He answered.

Two tall trees were knocked down hard where a much larger T-Trux, colored mostly white with some gray and black on top of its back, shot through the wreckage and roared loudly a second time. This was D-Structs, a T-Trux who owns this territory called the Crater. He drove up and looked down at Ty as he was bigger than him and scowled, "What are you doing here, T-Trux?"

Revvit decide to hide behind some boulders to watch from afar as Ty complimented, "Another T-Trux, is this your territory? It's nice. If you don't mind, can I say here?"

D-Structs grunted and spun in place and smacked Ty in the face with his wrecking ball tail while Revvit grimaced. Ty made a grunt in pain and angrily said, "Alright, I get it. It's one territory, one T-Trux," as he turned to see Revvit smiling and continued, "But there's plenty of ore to go around."

"I. Don't. Share." D-Structs replied back with anger. He then revved up his treads and smashed into Ty with his head while Ty, who didn't react in time, gave the fight of his and pushed him back.

"Alright. I didn't want to do this, but HERE COMES THE THUNDER!" He shouted and made a roar of his own and rammed into D-Structs with a headbutt of his own and swung around to hit D-Structs in the face with his tail. D-Structs staggered but roared again and charged after Ty with a swinging tail attack, but Ty dodged the attack and swung his tail in retaliation and hit D-Structs in the body. A lone female craneosaur watched from afar, but not willing to get involved in the fight.

**Meanwhile...**

A glowing bright light appeared out of nowhere and out came a Dinotrux that's significantly different from the others. Its plating was colored white with a few gray and blacks on the four-fingered claws and spikey tail. What's so different about this Dinotrux is that it has a Dinosaur like tail and not a wrecking ball with the spikes starting from the head and receding all the way down to the tail end with a quadrupled spined like appendages jutted from the sides of the tail, and the spines covered in blue to light blue shaded mixture paint. The legs and feet were the most signifying, instead of having treads like a normal T-Trux, it has large three-toed clawed feet that could crush a Dinotrux no matter the size and speaking of size, this trux was ginormous, I mean like 50 feet long and 40 feet in height. Anything that comes in this trux path would be scrapped.

This behemoth of a trux looked around and could tell that he landed in the right place. And at the right time to see a red T-Trux getting smacked in the face by another T-Trux whose size doesn't compare to his own, with the red T-Trux faceplanting on the dirt ground, facing away from the bigger T-Trux. His mission is now set and now he sprints on his large clawed feet and just like a Dinosaur, he roared into the heavens.

**Present...**

"UGH!" Ty grunted in pain as his face met the ground in a matter of seconds before D-Structs came up from behind and snorted.

He inched toward Ty for the killing blow, before hearing a roar not native to any Dinotrux he has heard before, ring through the heavens like a guillotine slicing through butter. D-Structs lowered his head and demanded, "Leave this territory T-Trux, or I'll do it for you. Besides, I have business to take care of."

He sprung right back up and looked towards the sound of the roar to find a Dinotrux sprinting at him full force, smashing him with such power that even he was pushed back farther than anticipated. He managed to get the ringing out of his audio receptors and looked at the Dinotrux before him. He did not fear anything while claiming this territory for himself, what he saw made his body shiver in fear. The trux before him was massive and compared to him, he was a kitten standing next to a mountain covered in snow. He didn't want to make any mistakes and roared loudly and swung his tail hard onto the ground that picked up massive amounts of dust and vanished into thin air.

The larger trux grunted in annoyance for not catching his prey. Revvit, who was still hiding at the time, came up from behind the massive Dinotux in front of him, but then his whole shivered in fear as the Dinotrux looked at him with evil intent. But what came next surprised the scared reptool, the trux lowered and said two words in a dark and gravelly voice that calmed him down, "Hi there."

This trux was me in disguised in order for me to fit in with the rest of the crowd. I popped my head back up while Revvit climbed on board for the ride when we see a female Craneosaur driving up to Ty and said, "That could've gone better."

"Yeah. You could have helped me," Ty said while pushing up on his hands and managed to get back up on his treads.

"Well, I would, but I don't think it is a good idea to go against D-Structs. I was rooting for you, so that was something," She said and drove away to find her herd. Ty lowered his head in despair and turned to see me and Revvit on top of my head.

Ty's eyes went wide as Revvit jumped from my head to Ty's head and asked, "Ty, are you alright?"

Ty shook his head and replied, "I'm fine Revvit, but who is your new friend?" He pointed at me as I smiled in anticipation.

"Hmm, I don't know, I forgot to ask his name. What is your name, mysterious Dinotrux?" He asked me.

I chuckled in response and said, "My name is Silver, I am different from any other Dinotrux. My species is called Indominus Trux. I am a combination of a Scraptor and a T-Trux. I know that may sound weird but it is possible for my species to exist."

Both Revvit's and Ty's eyes went wide as I gave my explanation of my species. Revvit came out of his shocked state and stuttered, "Y-Your an h-hybrid Dinotrux? That's astonishing."

Ty laughed at Revvit's shocked state and asked, "What are you doing here, Silver?"

"I'm here on vacation. Need to let my gears and bolts relax in the open sun and find a suitable habit or territory for me to enjoy." I answered.

"Well, why don't join me and Revvit, together maybe we could take down D-Structs with other Dinotrux." He said in excitement.

Revvit heard Ty's offer and went wild on Ty, "Ty, that is a horrible idea. Different species of Dinotrux can't work together."

Ty gave a soft sigh and replied, "I saw two Craneosaurs helping another Cranesaur."

Revvit screamed, "Those are the same species! No species of Dinotrux can work with another species."

Ty thought about that response but found another way to explain it, "You helped me with my broken tread."

Revvit grunted, "That's different. I am a Reptool, totally different from a Dinotrux."

"Maybe we could find a way to convince the other Dinotrux to fight alongside us to drive out D-Structs," Ty explained.

Revvit twirled his bit on his forehead and thought about Ty's idea and said, "Let's do it."

"Alright, let's go, guys," Ty said as he lowered his head to let Revvit climb on and Ty drove off while I followed behind with thunderous footsteps.

* * *

**Alright, first chapter is done and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Now to keep things clear, this will be a two-parter and the start of the show, remember that I will make sure to identify many different scientific wording and other things so you guys can understand it clearly.**

**Also, I will be making other stories that you can find on my Fanfiction page, but I haven't finished them. I won't be updating them as often as many people should be, but I'll try my best**

**Thank you for your patience. Keep reaching for the stars stargazers! SuperDescendant out!**


End file.
